This invention relates to a method of printing a decorative design on the leaves of a blind, particularly to one capable of successively and automatically transfer printing an integral design on the leaves of a blind with one round of processing.
Conventionally, a thermo-transfer printing method is commonly applied for printing designs on the leaves of a blind. Based on such a method, designs expected to be printed are first made and processed on a thermo-transfer printing paper, and subsequently the leaves needed in number of a blind are orderly and manually arranged and placed firmly on a mold. Next, the thermo-transfer printing paper with designs is placed on the leaves of a blind and compressed by the mold of a thermo-transfer printing machine is compressed by applying an extremely high printing temperature and high pressure to make the designs on the thermo-transfer printing paper transferred and printed on the surface of the leaves of a blind.
However, according to such a conventional method, the leaves of a blind have to be first arranged and placed on a mold one by one orderly by hand, and then carry on transfer printing designs on them, so it takes much time to carry on the processing, thus lowering producing efficiency and elevating producing cost.
This invention is devised to offer a method of successively and automatically transfer printing an integral design on the leaves of a blind with one round of processing, possible to automatically convey the leaves of a blind and the transfer printing paper roll to be compressed together in a thermo-transfer printing device to make the designs transferred and printed on the leaves of a blind with one round of processing, obtaining an integral design on the leaves of a blind after the leaves are combined to form a blind.